Espejos
by DrunkenWriter
Summary: La dulce princesa no tiene el tiempo suficiente para pasar con Marceline, quien al sentirse avandona por su dulce pareja encuentra un cuarto de espejos muy peculiares. ¿Sobrevivira su relación? PD: Los personajes de HDA no me pertenecen
1. Espejos

Para muchos el amanecer es lo más esplendido del mundo, el calentarse con la luz solar definitivamente deja invadir a tu cuerpo una sensación de calidez. Sin embargo, no me agrada el sol pero tampoco lo odio. No es nada personal, simplemente que el verlo me mataría, mientras que la noche me consuela, me hace recordar un poco a mi hogar. Creo que es por eso que me agrada, bueno hay muchas cosas que amo de la oscuridad, como hacer que las personas de cuchelandia exploten y así. El día iniciaba y como buena reina vampiro solo decidí ignorarlo y volver a dormir en un lugar un poco más oscuro. El dormir tampoco me agradaba del todo, generalmente antes de dormir recordaba aquel dulce aroma que tanto me abrumaba, al igual que a su dueña. Me pregunto qué demonios estará haciendo Bonnie. De seguro algo que requiera mucho tiempo.

Dormí demasiado tiempo después de eso. Al abrir los ojos encontré que Hambo me veía sonriente como siempre. Lo abrase.

–Debo arreglarme, amigo. Iré al palacio.

Deje a Hambo sobre la cama dirigiéndome al baño, me alistaría para partir al dulce reino, no es la idea más genial, pero deseo verla. La vestimenta seria la usual, no porque sea una princesa usare mis mejores galas. Con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa negra y la franela roja bastará. No suelo hacer nada con mi cabello más que cepillarlo, eso si es que no me da pereza el hacerlo. Odio esas niñerías de las princesas de pasarse horas arreglando el cabello, ese tiempo lo puedes emplear de mejor manera como comiendo, molestar a Jake, no lo sé, existen miles de cosas que puedes hacer.

–Vuelvo al amanecer. Hambo cuida de la casa.

La luna aun no se alzaba, no faltaría mucho para que lo hiciera. Es por eso que debí tomar el sombrero más amplio que encontré, aun el sol podía dañarme. Como caminar era de mortales, la reina de los vampiros claro que no andaría, volaría hasta chuche donde el árbol significaba lo primero que se topaba a la vista. Seguido por los muros de lo que yo creo que es pastel, el lugar favorito para hacer la pose del pensador de los guardias de chicle. Siempre me sorprendió el hecho de que siendo yo la grande y poderosa Marceline la reina de los vampiros hija del rey de la nochosfera fuese considerada como una presencia no maligna, incluso me suena a ofensa. Aunque la idea de tener que enfrentarme a los guardias de chicle incluidos los inútiles banana–guardias cada vez que vengo me da pereza. Pero me da mucha más pereza e incluso molestia él nunca encontrar a Bonnie por ningún lado, bueno, si se donde se encuentra, sumida en las tinieblas de su condenado laboratorio. Incluso creo que prefiere ese lugar a mí. Es decepcionante que incluso nos pongamos de acuerdo para vernos que ella lo olvide o que se encierre en esa cosa ignorándome totalmente. Llevamos saliendo desde antes de salir en gira con las Reinas del Grito, por Glob. Claro que en ese tiempo tenía tiempo para mí. Vamos, conozco a la señorita ¨tengo 18 años¨ desde hace poco menos de 820 años, prácticamente le pude haber cambiado sus pañales de oro. Para los que se preguntan, tenemos alrededor de 200 años de diferencia y si, realmente es divertido hacerle enojar con su edad.

–¿Qué hay Bonnie?

–Ah Marcelina – me dio un tubo de ensayo – me alegro que hayas llegado.

Al menos le alegra mi presencia. Sonreí dispuesta a contestarle con alguna broma pero la boca no le paro.

–Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir sangre de demonio.

–¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres eso?

–Quiero comprender que es lo que tienen que prolonga su vida a casi la inmortalidad, si pusiera eso en una botella, no tendría por qué preocuparme por el reino con la posibilidad de morir. Goliad no fue la mejor de las ideas.

Se suponía que iríamos a las ruinas a las afueras de Ooo a explorar, un lugar misterioso que yo conocía a la perfección. 1020 años es demasiado tiempo para explorar todo el mundo incluido su cráter, ¿no lo creen? Prácticamente conozco Ooo y más allá de las tierras conocidas o reinos. Inclusive he estado en otra dimensión, la nochosfera. La princesita lo sabía, pero a diferencia de mi, ella a pesar de que ha vivido demasiado tiempo se la ha vivido posando su trasero real en el palacio. Rara la vez que sale de chuchelandia y gracias su benevolente vampira.

–¿Algo más que se le ofrezca, su alteza serenísima?

Pregunté sarcásticamente, el pedirme sangre de demonio… Mi padre es un demonio, no es que lo estime mucho es sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme como ciencia, aquella rata simpática que se encuentra entre cuatro cristales. Observada y esperando a que requiera mi ayuda. Además, yo soy medio demonio, y no daría mi sangre sin pelear. Realmente ese líquido demoniaco es poderoso, ella no sabe con qué se está metiendo.

–Vamos Marcy, no actúes como niña.

–Princesa boba – mencione algo molesta – ¿Qué no se suponía que iríamos a las ruinas?

–Me encuentro en medio de una investigación importante, no tengo el tiempo para andar correteando contigo.

Su voz era dulce, amable, notoriamente no estaba fastidiada, incluso creo que usaba su tono de ¨seré comprensible porque no sabe nada¨ que solía emplear con Fin. Que detestable y sin embargo, sigo aquí atada al recuerdo de cuando nos divertíamos y nos abrazábamos. Algo muy romántico y no hablo del sentido en que todos se aman, sino en que es algo demasiado agradable. Salir con una estúpida princesa no tiene sentido, nunca tendrá el tiempo para ti. Incluso dudo que los príncipes tengan tantas labores y si las tienen ¿Cómo demonios un príncipe se consigue a una princesa si ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo? A pero eso si, a dejar descendencia inmediatamente. Incluso las pobres almas plebeyas que desean ser llamadas ¨princesa¨ realmente no saben en el enfrasque que representa el serlo.

–¿Entonces solo me esperabas para pedirme la maldita sangre de demonio! ¡Soy un demonio Bonnie! ¡Un demonio que no quiere volver a la Nochosfera! ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Que diga ¨Padre dame tu sangre¨? Mejor pídeselo a tu heroesucho y su perro parlante.

Únicamente giro su rostro ojeroso hacía mi, con esa expresión hipócrita de de ¨¿En serio?¨. ¡Sí mi vida, en serio! ¿Acaso creía que no tenia dignidad? Ni que estuviese tan desesperada. Su siguiente acto fue negar sonriendo ligeramente, como si repensara las cosas. El silencio molesto que siempre azota llego, cansada me senté en una silla de caramelo con mi cara de molestia mientras absorbía el color rojo de lo que parecía una pluma hecha de dulce navideño. el color rojo de lo que parecía una pluma hecha de dulce navideño. Y sin más seguía ahí. Estoy completamente segura que ni por Ash hubiese pasado esto. Esa condenada Bonnibel tiene algo que me hace actuar impropiamente, como si fuera otra persona, como si incluso dependiera un poco de ella. ¡Arrg! Esta estúpida cosa del ¨amor¨.

–Entonces se lo pediré a Fin – dijo – Siempre te has visto linda con tus pucheros de niña.

No respondí, el orgullo no me lo permitió. No porque ¨endulza¨ sus palabras voy a ceder. Ella sonrió un poco más ampliamente quitándome el tubo de ensaye. No sé si porque le parecía ¨linda¨ o simplemente porque tenía razón. Aparte de estar enojada estaba levemente sonrojada. Siempre pasaba cuando decía algo así. Un pequeño cumplido como ese, hacia que me alegrara. Claro que no se lo haría saber, se supone que estaba molesta, haciendo puchero y con el orgullo por los cielos.

Bonnie continúo con sus experimentos, pero ahora con la ayuda de Ciencia. Se olvido pronto que me encontraba ahí. Yo representaba su compañía en la soledad de su cuarto blanco. El explorar el laboratorio había dejado de ser divertido hace ya una eternidad, incluso podía andar con los ojos cerrados sin romper nada así que decidí comprobarlo. Me estrelle en el primer muro que encontré. Al no recibir regaño, vi que tanto tenía entretenida a Bonnie, se había quedado dormida. Si, estaba agotada. ¿Qué más se le podía hacer? La cargue cuidadosamente, ah… su rostro dormido se veía tan lleno de paz, tan hermoso, tan delicado, es una diosa. La lleve a su dormitorio para recostarle en la cama. Por más que busque la camisa que le había dado, la que según ella usaba de pijama, no la encontré. No tenía ropa que luciera como pijama. Estoy segura que el dormir con una bata de laboratorio y vestido no son del todo cómodos. Le prestaría la franela sólo esta noche, al igual tengo varias en casa.

–Mi bella Bonnie…

Aquel suave beso que le entregue, me hizo recordar cuando correteábamos por ahí, antes de que tuviese que hacerse responsable del reino, sin duda el tiempo era demasiado valioso. Lo malo de mi inmortalidad hace que el tiempo no importe, sin embargo, ella no es inmortal aunque su tiempo de vida lo parezca. Se preocupa demasiado por su reino, tanto que creó una esfinge por si algún día moría. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Nunca se lo había preguntado? Yo no deseo un ¨clon¨ o una ¨princesa–bot¨ como lo había hecho con aquel chico que deseaba su compañía. No, yo quiero la real.

–Descansa – bese su frente y partí.

No tenía ganas de volver a la casa, vagaría un poco por Ooo. Tal vez a las ruinas. Mientras volaba, contemple una extraña caverna, investigaría. Si existían monstruos lucharía, un poco de ejercicio no me vendría mal. Me decepciono el no encontrar ni un solo lobo apapacho al cual patear, por el contrario, llegue a un cuarto de espejos. Eran 5 en total, todos me reflejaban pero conforme iba cerca de cada uno el reflejo cambiaba. El primero me reflejaba exactamente como me encontraba sobre él, se encontraba grabado ¨Eee¨. Pero el segundo…

–Hola sexy vampiro ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

En el segundo era un chico vestido idénticamente a mí, y sobre el mismo espejo se leía ¨Aaa¨. El tercero mostraba un lugar demasiado similar a las ruinas, pero sin ser ruinas, los edificios no estaban destruidos, por el contrario, se encontraban en buen estado pero ahí portaba ropa jodidamente genial sumado del bajo, como si revivieran mis días de roquera, lo curioso fue que tenía una de esas batas como las de Bonnie atada a mi cintura. ¨T¨ se encontraba grabado ahí. La cuarta representaba a ¨Iii¨, en el me veía con un vestido de corsé negro lleno de toques rojos, como toda una vampiresa. Cuando las personas dicen ¨reina vampira¨ seguramente, se imaginan a una chica de cabello negro, hermosa, con un vestido que diga el titulo por todos lados. Cuando llegue al cristal con ¨Uuu¨, casi morí de risa. Esa chica claro que no era yo, su piel mucho más pálida que la mía tenía el aspecto de ser digna de un residente del reino de dulce, además su cabello parecía algo gelatinoso, como si fuera dulce. Ah pero el vestido estaba para matar, como el de Bonnie pero en rojo. Dudo que ponga algo así. Hice varios movimientos para ver si cambiaba la imagen, pero no lo hizo. Trate de tocar el espejo. No entendí lo que ocurrió, fue como si me hubiese caído de narices, frotando mi nariz salí de la caverna. No volé esta vez ya que el golpe me había dejado desorientada.

–¡Princesa!

Escuche a lo lejos, ignore completamente ya que yo no soy una princesa, soy una Reyna. De pronto, sentí como alguien jalaba mi ropa y baje la vista.

–¿Mentita, que haces aquí?

La menta me vio sorprendida, como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

–He venido a buscarle. No regresaba al palacio y me asuste, lo único que recuerdo es que salió volando por el balcón con esa vándala de Bonnibel.

–Señor usted me confunde.

Incluso imite el asentó de Jake. Seguía riendo, no podía evitarlo. ¿Acaso me creía la dulce princesa? Incluso me revolqué en el piso de la risa por su ¨vándala de Bonnibel¨. ¿Pueden imaginarla de vándala? Realmente era cómica la visión de ella que me llegaba, como si se hubiese disfrazado de motociclista, cholo o un bandido. Y luego con su leguaje tan refinado que mantenía su alteza, el imaginarla hablando al estilo callejero. Prácticamente lloré.

–¿Qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia?

Reclamó molesto y con las manos en la cintura.

–Pues, que me crees la princesa de chucheandia.

–¿Se golpeo la cabeza majestad? ¡Usted es la princesa de chuchelandia! – me tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrar – ¡Debemos volver al palacio! ¡Sus súbditos están preocupados!


	2. Uuu

Disculpen la demora, su querida Drunken esta pasando por muy malos momentos en su vida. Por un momento pense que dejaria abandonado el fic, pero no podía hacerlo despues de la respuesta que ha obtenido de su parte. Gracias. Espero poder publicar más seguido.  
>Ah, y para quien me dejo en un comentario: no, no he visto ninguna imagen con los personajes invertidos (solo una con DP de roquera y Marcy de princesa) pero no fue la imagen la que me dio la idea.<p>

El dulce reino, lleno de azúcar como siempre. Realmente no es algo que me agrade. No me gusta lo dulce. Sin embargo mi captor me sigue tirando de chiflada, no entiendo cómo es que me ha confundo con Bonnie. Bueno, tal vez sé cómo. Desde que me encontró no puedo volar ni transformarme, pensé en asustarlo de esa manera, pero no pude lograrlo. El carruaje apestaba a chocolate, creo que los asientos estaban fabricados con esa cosa tan odiosa, lo demás parecía de jengibre mientras que el conductor –la menta loca– guiaba a enormes osos de gomita. Bien hecho Marcy, de la gran temida reina vampiro y la cruel princesa de la nochesfora a la ama y señora de las gominolas ¿Qué diría papi de eso?

Los guardianes de chicle ni se movieron con mi presencia, nada extraño, incluso el castillo mantenía su típico color al igual que todo el dulce reino con sus dulces súbditos. Me pregunto si existirá algo más en este lugar que no sea dulce. Ese fastidioso hedor a chocolate me siguió incluso dentro del castillo, capaz los muros también estaban fabricados por esa fastidiosa cosa. Lo primero que realice fue buscar a mi amada princesa, baje al laboratorio donde se encontraba Ciencia muy animosa de verme, también me dirigí al dormitorio. Esta bromita de Mentita se estaba pasando de largo, de seguro la chica de rosa se lo había ordenado. El problema fue que no encontré a Bonnibel por ningún lado.

Sentia una especie de liquido descendía de mi nariz, inmediatamente me cubrí con la mano totalmente alarmada. Hacía ya un milenio en el que no sentía la sangre fluir de una herida. ¿Qué mierda sucedía? Un vampiro no pierde sangre tan rápido. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño recordando el extraño golpe de hace un momento, debía comprobarlo. Cuando vi mi reflejo me alarme aun más, esa no se parecía en nada a mí. Observe mi pálida mano, la sangre poseía un color marrón y para nada olía a hierro, mucho menos sabía a metal. Chocolate… ¡Mi hermosa sangre parecía el maldito chocolate con leche! ¿Qué mierda ocurría aquí! ¡Inclusive mi cuerpo estaba constituido por chocolate dark junto con chocolate blanco! – _¡Usted es la princesa de chuchelandia! – _las palabras de mentita resonaban en mi cabeza. Salí tambaleante del baño para recostarme sobre la cama de moradas sabanas, observe el techo pensando una respuesta. A mis 1020 años de edad debo de encontrarla, por el otro lado, se supone que soy Bonnibel, ¿no? Quiere decir que puedo hacer y pensar esas tonterías como ciencia o lógica o cosas inútiles como esas. Vamos Marcy piensa, si lo último que supiste de toda esta locura fue que te viste en unos espejos que mostraban diferentes versiones de ti y que tocaste el de… ¡Portales intradimencionales! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Me encuentro en la tierra de Uuu no en la tierra de Ooo. Aquí no soy más que la princesa de chi… chocolate. Menudo embrollo, ahora soy Willy Wonka.

Bueno, si fui degradada de reina a princesa ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No es que realizara demasiadas labores como reina vampiro, pero Bonnibel siempre trabajaba como negra para que ¨su amado dulce reino¨ se encontrara en buenas condiciones. Aún era de día por cierto.

Al no tener la menor idea de que hacer, me puse a explorar el castillo. Nunca volvería a tener esta oportunidad, es de suma importancia conocer cada peca de este lugar, ya que si es idéntico al de Ooo podría sorprender a mi hermosa princesa con algún as bajo la manga. Sí, la simple imagen de su rostro sonriéndome sonrojada me animaba a aventurarme en aquella expedición. Sé que debería volver a Ooo, pero con este sol terminare derretida en Uuu y quemada en Ooo, si no es que muerta. Esperaré a la noche.

– ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! – de nuevo esa bola de menta gritaba alarmado hacia mí.

– ¿Ahora qué?

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco al observar como desenrollaba un pergamino de caramelo.

–No olvide que el día de hoy tenemos programado un desayuno con las demás princesas en el reino de la princesa desayuno, seguido de una visita a la casa del árbol para pedirle a nuestros héroes que encuentren la batidora sagrada de harina para pastel, luego deberemos de pasar al orfanatorio del dulce reino para…

Bla bla bla bla, deje de escuchar desde que menciono a Fin y Jake. Y yo que pensaba que me la pasaría acostada en la cama de panque que se encontraba por ahí. Muchos labores definitivamente, me puse a divagar, me quede viendo la ventana. Esa misma ventana por donde suelo entrar para encontrarme con la princesa, me pregunto si alguien cruzara esa ventana para verme en este mundo. ¿Cuál es la historia de Marceline, la princesa de chocolate, y Bonnibel, la vándala? ¿Acaso serán pareja, enemigas, algo? Me aterra descubrir que la Marcy de aquí ni siquiera se lleva bien con la vándala. Oh, Bonni, mi dulce princesa ¿Me extrañaras? No, de seguro sigues ocupada con tu ciencia.

–¿Entendió?

–¿Entender qué?

Mentita me vio con cara de reproche, con las manos en la cintura me comenzó a regañar:

–¡Deje de estar en las nubes my lady! ¡Esto es importante! Ahora, con toda la pena del mundo, deberé de repetir sus deberes reales.

–¡Calla la boca que sí entendí! – lo tomé de los hombros y agite un poco, no soportaría otro recital de tareas. No soy tan masoquista como para eso. Como no había nada más interesante que hacer, obedecí.

Me arrepentí rápidamente. Las princesas son unas malditas niñas mimadas y pesadas. Nada que no supiese. Prácticamente aquel desayuno con las demás se trataba de puros chismorreos, que si Fin era guapo, que Jake era más, que si Brad volvió con Grumosa, que si la abandono. Eso de abandonar a tu pareja, siempre me ha parecido algo repulsivo. Sí deje a Ash fue por Hambo, era feliz con él pero simplemente nadie se mete con mi Hambo. Y ahora que estoy con mi princesa, no existe mayor felicidad que pasarme todo el tiempo posible viéndola, escuchándola aunque en veces no comprenda mucho de su ciencia, no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin esa bola rosada de chicle. Sí, así de cursi además de patética me he vuelto, el amor es un asco ¿no lo creen? Total, me la pase todo el rato con las princesas a lo masoquista.

–Que aburrida fiesta, princesa

Oh, no sé quién demonios dijo eso pero neta que la amo. Gire el rostro para encontrarme con el de esa persona, pero no lo vi. Espere paciente a escuchar de nuevo esa vos, ya que probablemente se trataba de lo más interesante que había pasado en este lugar.

–¿Se te ha perdido algo?

Al detectar de donde procedía ese sonido, giré la vista detrás de mi espalda, no vi nada nuevamente pero... ¡Arriba! Vi el techo y ahí estaba, la reina vampiro de Uuu. Algo extraña en tonos de piel para ser un vampiro. Su cabello rosado opaco algo quebrado, su rosado rostro también mostraba una coloración entre el fushi(rosa) y gris. Bonnibel.

–¿Ah? ¿Con que me hará la ley del hielo después de lo que hicimos ayer en la noche? – nunca antes había escuchado ese tono seductor en la voz de la princesa. ¿Qué mierda paso ayer! – Bien, será como le plazca, su alteza serenísima.

Noté su molesta en la voz, no es que le ignorara, no sabía cómo reaccionar a ella. Las dudas me abrumaban. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Era Bonnibel, sin duda. El problema residía en que su versión de reina vampiro parecía ser mucho más seductora que la mía. Me ponía nerviosa. Estaba a punto de alejarse volando cuando le sostuve la manga de su, por cierto genial, sudadera.

–No me abandones con estas maniacas.

–Qué atrevida nos encontramos hoy – me dijo sonriendo – te veo fuera del salón.

Mi corazón se acelero, wow, como vampiro mi corazón ya no bombeaba sangre, pero como la princesa Wonka… Que sensación de calidez de lo más agradable. Hace que todo mi ser se llene de energía, de vida.

–Como les decía, Brad es todo un patán – ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de Grumosa quejarse.

Me puse de pie disimuladamente, eso no evito que todas me vieran con reproche.

–¿Te interrumpo, Marcy? – me reclamo la vos rasposa de la expositora.

–Quiero ir al baño ¿Preferirías que eso ocurriera aquí?

Salí del salón, la vampiresa tenía un grado superior a las bromas que el mío. Me decepciono al encontrarme sola, de pronto sentí un abrazo por la espalda.

–Marcy, Marcy… mi bella Marcy – no le respondí, me quede muda – me encanta como el blanco de tus mejillas es teñido de un rosado vivo cada que mis ojos se posan sobre los tuyos, cada que susurro ¨Marcy¨ a tu oído.

Esa sensación de calor en mis mejillas, no sabía que el sonrojo se sintiera de esta manera. Estúpida Bonnibel, me apenas tanto…

–Basta… además ¿No se supone que el sol te quema? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Y bobita además – ese comentario me molesto, nadie más que yo conoce las quemaduras por el sol – ¿tan pronto has olvidado ese bloqueador solar que me has elaborado?

–¿Yo hice eso?

–Si – parecía que le divertía mi confusión – gracias él, puedo salir al sol nuevamente sin temer ser quemada – me besó – gracias, Marcy

Todo esto era hermoso, nunca me había sentido con tantas atenciones por parte de Bonnibel. Como un sueño… pero de pronto recordé que ella no era mi Bonnibel. Se trataba de una versión alterna de ella, no es la dulce princesa de la que me he enamorado. Es la vampiresa de Uuu. Me sentía como si engañara a mi princesa con esta versión falsa de ella, o peor, me estoy engañando a mi misma con esta chica de nombre Bonnibel.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor, Bonni.

–Si, siempre necesitas favores – dijo molesta – ¿Nunca has pensado que en veces soy yo quien los necesita?

Irónico.

–Vamos, Bonni – con toda la pena del mundo me colgué de su cuello, debía suplicar – solo necesito que me lleves a un lugar, mentita pasara por mi y vos podrás volver a tocar el bajo.

La chica de rosa depositó un beso en mi frente accediendo con una sonrisa. Pronto regresaría al reino de Ooo con la Bonnibel original.


	3. Simon

–¿Obtendré alguna recompensa a cambio?

La vampiresa no dejaba de usar ese tono seductor, supongo que de esa manera es su voz. ¿Así será mi voz? Bonnibel me apretó contra su pecho, me protegía, ya que volábamos. No sólo tenía cambios en la personalidad, su altura rebasaba la mía, su temperatura corporal descendió, sus rasgos parecían un poco más toscos. No podía apartar mi mirada de su rostro ni evitar sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que me trasmitía, su fría piel extrañamente me daba calidez.

–¿Qué tengo monitos en la cara?

Aunque podría ser gentil. Bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Negué, no sabía que responderle aun. Odio estar en estado de shock, me deja congelada y sin armas. Ella suspiró.

–Se que soy lo suficiente hermosa como para quitarte el habla, es algo que no puedo evitar. Pero es realmente aburrido si ni siquiera me reprochas como la niña mimada que eres.

Su expresión se volvió seria, sombría, dolida. Realizó un gesto que conozco de memoria, ese en el que los suspiros no dejan escapar aire, sino, ilusión. No sé qué tipo de persona es la Marceline de aquí, no sé su relación con Bonnibel ¨la reina vampiro¨, lo que sé es que esta rosada vampiresa ama a la princesa Wonka. Ese tipo de suspiros son los que estoy acostumbrada cada que visito a mi amada. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, recordé el sentir al dejar escapar cada uno de ellos, no es algo lindo. Sufre, esta Bonnibel sufre por falta de atención al igual que reconocimiento como yo lo hago en el reino de Ooo. En el fondo, ella es mi dulce princesa ¿No?

Uuu es un mundo alterno donde yo soy la dulce princesa, donde la dulce princesa es la reina vampiro. No entiendo el tipo de relación que tienen aun, aunque todo indica que son una pareja. ¿Y si todas las acciones que realizamos son idénticas en Uuu y en Ooo? ¿Qué tal si todo lo que vivo ocurrirá o está sucediendo en este mismo momento en Ooo? Yo fui al desayuno en el reino desayuno con el montón de niñas mimadas, ¿Y si Bonnibel también fue a ese lugar? Luego apareció la reina vampiro jugueteando conmigo ¿Quien se supone que apareció con ella si yo me encuentro en Uuu? ¿Habrá sido la Marceline de Uuu pero ahora como vampiresa? ¿O simplemente no apareció nadie en ese tiempo en que yo debía hacerlo? Tantas dudas me provocarían un dolor de cabeza y me alejaban del problema principal.

Me acorruque de manera notoria en su pecho, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Así notaria mi respiración junto con mi aliento al hablar. A fin de cuentas ella era Bonnibel por lo que detestaba verla triste. Jugaría al Cupido, sería un mejor jugador sin este cuerpo mortal. Aquella simple obra había bastado para que mi temperatura corporal aumentara, me poseyeran algunos temblores nerviosos, mi estomago sintiera cosquilleos y mi mente se comenzara a apagar. Mi dulce princesa, si eso es lo que sientes cada vez que estás conmigo, realmente te envidio; es hermoso y repulsivo a la vez.

–Me alegro verte hoy – mi voz temblaba, noté el frenado del vuelo. Como suponía, no se esperaba que su princesa dijera algo alegador hacia ella – realmente me estaba aburriendo hasta que tú llegaste.

No vi su expresión, lo malo de ser totalmente mortal son las emociones. La vergüenza que me abrumaba no me permitía verla, no entiendo porque me siento así. Este es un universo alterno, puede sean mis sentimientos por la princesa de Ooo. Tanto mi yo vampiresa como mi versión princesa están enamoradas de Bonnibel siendo correspondidas, creo que es eso.

–Marcy… ¿Estás segura que no bebiste demasiada sidra de maple?

El vuelo fue retomado con ese escape. La vampiresa también se encontraba apenada, aunque claro, ella es la semidemonio aquí, por eso siente pero no tan intensamente como el triste tomate que se encuentra en sus brazos. Si me descuido, me vendré derritiendo… Literalmente, soy de chocolate. Menuda tontería.

–¿No puedo ser linda para ti?

–No es eso – ahora su tono se escuchaba suave – es raro en ti, pero me agrada.

Dio un ligero beso a mi cabeza, el cual daba inicio al silencio, no uno incomodo. Se trataba de un silencio en el que las palabras sobraban. Todo mientras cursábamos Uuu, nunca podría ver nuevamente un lugar desde mi perspectiva bajo la luz del sol, eso me mataría. No deseaba perderme ni un segundo de las montaneas de waffles que se fueron convirtiendo en verdes prados, los estanques, la casa del árbol que dejaba ver a un despistado niño jugando con… ¿Eso era un osezno amarillo? Bueno, supongo que Jake de Uuu tiene sus fetiches. También note como el reino de lava comenzaba a presentarse con sus grisáceos cimientos volcánicos, incluso sus característicos lobos se podían ver. Pronto iniciaría la nieve, el reino de hielo. Simon, me pregunto qué clase de persona serás en este lugar.

–¿Te molesta si hacemos una parada? El viejo me pidió un favor hace días.

Negué. Realmente me moría de la curiosidad de ver a este viejo loco.

Con forme nos adentrábamos en el reino helado, vi varias cosas un poco extravagantes. Los chorrocientos pingüinos que se encontraban regados por todos lados sin oficio ni beneficio en Ooo, aquí habían construido una especio de ciudad. Hasta parecía un reino de verdad. También había golems de nieve que realizaban sus actividades diarias. Se saludaban, caminaban, de tal manera que me recordaban al dulce reino pero con pingüinos y hombres de nieve interactuando. Llegamos rápidamente al interior del castillo, este lugar es totalmente distinto al que conozco, para empezar, tiene muchos más accesorios o muebles, incluso me recuerda a los castillos de los cuentos que mi madre me contaba antes de la guerra. No parecía el hogar del loco Simon.

–Oh, Bonni, le informaré inmediatamente al rey que estas aquí.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ni en mis sueños locos imaginaria eso. Aquella voz pertenecía a un pingüino, el cual llevaba un collar traductor en el cuello. Nunca imaginaria a un pingüino parlanchín en Ooo, Gunter lo único que sabe hacer es el típico ¨nuawk nuawk¨... Gunter…

–¿Gunter? – deje salir esa pregunta en voz baja.

–¿Necesita algo princesa?

–No, solo… olvídalo.

¡Efectivamente, ese pingüino era el descarado de Gunter! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿Qué más sorpresas aguardarían en este lugar? ¿Qué puedo esperar del viejo Simon de Uuu? Tenía tantos deseos de recorrer el lugar, tanta curiosidad. Me giré a donde Bonni quien olfateaba el aire mientras realizaba una mueca de molestia, no pregunte nada en absoluto.

–Fue una mala idea traerte – dijo – no sabía que él había regresado de su viaje.

–¿Él?

Los ojos de la vampiresa se tiñeron de carmesí. Algo le molestaba, algo le incomodaba. Si me pongo a pensar, yo soy una princesa en este mundo y el pasatiempo favorito del Rey Helado que he visto es secuestrar princesas. Es una molestia que Simon me haga tener que maltratarlo para rescatar a Bonnibel cada que los inútiles de Finn y Jake fallan, a la mejor esta vampiresa está molesta porque es muy probable que el Rey me secuestre o algo por el estilo.

–Aquí viene.

Mi vista se enfoco directamente a la puerta por donde Gunter pasó, probablemente Simon saldría corriendo a verme. Podía escuchar unos pasos lentos, al contrario de lo que pensaba, cuidadosos. Ella cada vez mostraba más esa expresión de molestia que tanto he usado. Pronto pude distinguir una silueta, a diferencia de la de un viejo, delgada, alta, sin barba, de cabello corto… Ese no era Simon. Este fulano era un joven de unos yo creo 18 años de edad, su blanca cabellera me recordaba al Rey aunque su corona no era de un rey, un príncipe tal vez. ¿Un príncipe! ¿Y esto cómo paso! ¿Quién fue la pobre desafortunada?

–Marceline – tomo mi mano para besarla junto con una reverencia – siempre es un honor recibirla en mi hogar de nieve.

Ok… esto es raro.

–El placer es mío – sonreí cortés.

Retiré mi mano mientras él seguía viéndome con esos ojos de perro atropellado, algo incomodo he de admitir. Es apuesto además de ser mucho más alto que Bonnibel, gentil y amable, un buen partido para las fastidiosas princesas. Dialogamos unos cuantos minutos, luego saludó a la vampiresa. Esos instantes el ambiente se tensó, las miradas retadoras de ambos no retrocedían, algo raro pasaba aquí.

–¡Muchachos perros dejen de pelear! – grito una voz conocida. Simon.

Este Rey caminaba erguido, a diferencia del jorobado de Ooo, a parte parecía cuerdo. Aunque la barba de Santa aun adornaba su rostro, esos lentes típicos del Simon que me cuido una vez se encontraban presentes. ¿Es el Rey Helado o es Simon? No sé en realidad, esa corona sobre su cabeza me genera dudas. ¿Quién eres?

–No tengo la culpa de que tu muchacho sea molesto – contesto la enojada señorita.

–¡Thomas, deja de fastidiar a la reina! – ordenó el Rey – ¡Y tu muchacha colmilluda ven y dale un abrazo al viejo Simon!

Bonnibel corrió como una pequeña niña a los brazos de su padre. Fue cuando lo comprendí, es Simon, aprendió a dominar la corona, esta cuerdo. No me lo creía, me pregunto que habría sido de mi vida si el loco de Ooo fuera como él.

–Princesa – realizó una reverencia con la cabeza hacia mi – bienvenida, ya sabe que esta es su casa.

–Gracias, Rey Helado.

–¡Oh, basta de formalidades niña! Llámame Simon.

La vampiresa tosió falsamente llamando la atención.

–Ah, sí… – mencionó el Rey siendo interrumpido

–¿Buscabas esto, mi niña?

Aquella era una voz completamente nueva y femenina, en la habitación entro una mujer de castaño cabello acompañado por unos lentes. Esto tampoco me lo creía, la Reina Helada, Betty Grof perfectamente conservada pero a la par de la edad que asemejaba Simon. Caminaba sosteniendo un peluche en sus brazos, un oso un poco maltratado.

–¡Hambo! – gritamos Bonnibel y yo al unisonó.

Nos vimos con asombro, correspondí a una sonrisa que la chica me dedicó. Corrió donde Betty para recibir a su pequeño amigo ¿Con que este era el favor, eh? Viéndolos de esa manera, parecían una familia. Simon el padre, Betty la mamá, Bonni la hija mayor y Thomas(?) el hijo menor. Cada vez, me cuestiono más que hubiese ocurrido si todo en Ooo hubiera tomado este giro. En pocos instantes, Bonnibel se despidió de ellos explicando que tenía que cumplir con un ¨deber real¨. La pareja se sonrió invitándonos a cenar ese mismo día. Sin embargo, con Thomas fue algo complicado, como si no deseara que me fuera. Gracias al cielo, Gunter fue a buscarlo ya que tenía un invitado. La vampiresa atravesó la ventana mientras flotaba, la seguí pero fue el Rey quien me detuvo.

–Marcy, probablemente estés confundida – hablaba como si supiera por lo que pasaba – te apoyamos en todo, a ambas – o puede que no – confió en que centraras la respuesta a lo que te ocurre.

–¡Princesa, no venga de rodillas!

Al oír el quejido de Bonnibel, deje al anciano de blanco cabello para correr donde ella, la que me capturo fácilmente después de mi brinco confiado.


End file.
